Make it Count
by Annasweets
Summary: Rose can survive without Jack. Right? But she has his daughter. How will Rose cope with her new life? Will she and Jack still love each other 5 years later.well duh! Shes running out of luck. Jack lives fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Jack. Jack. I promise that I will never let go" Rose said breathlessly in her sleep.

"Miss? Miss? Are you awake?" asked a nearby nurse.

"What?" asked Rose sitting up.

"Oh. Your awake. I am a Carpathian nurse my name is Kathleen."

"I'm Rose De Wi----Dawson" she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to die. But I made a promise."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to start a new life and keep one person from my past in my future."

"Well. We'll be docking soon."

"Great." Rose said standing up.

"Your coat miss?" Kathleen said handing Rose her coat.

"Thank you" Rose said leaving. She headed for the head of the ship. She stepped up on the railing and spread out her arms, like when Jack had shown her how to fly. She closed her eyes and reran the night in her mind. Jack's breath down her back and his fingers entwining with hers. And him kissing her with such passion she felt as if the world had stopped turning. She felt that wind in her face from that night.

She covered her face with her hands and cried out for Jack. She tried to stay strong for Jack and not cry. She felt the ship dock under her feet and heard someone stop in front of her. She looked up and saw Cal.

"Rose" he said lovingly.

Rose got up and slapped him. She ran off the ship thought the throngs of people. She dogged reporters and slipped through what seemed like miles of people. She finally stopped t an abandoned shop and sat on its stoop. She felt something hard under her butt so she got un and found the Heart of the Ocean in her pocket. She immediately new it was Cal's coat so she checked the other pocket. There was a wad of 50 dollar bills. She opened the door to the shop and found an old furniture shop. She decided then and there to make this her home.

Rose new she didn't need one but she wanted the company. She hired a maid. She found out she was pregnant and could only think it was Jack's child for it was about 3 months ago when as and Jack made love in the old car. She and the maid Danielle sold the old furniture to pay for the taxes and to raise the new child. When the time came Rose gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was asked what the girls name would be. Her answer was:" In honor of my late husband her name will be Josephine."

Josephine was now 5 and started to question Rose about her father. Rose took her in her arms and told her.

"Josephine, your father and I were in a big boat called Titanic. Have you ever heard of it." Rose asked as her daughter shook her head. " Well the ship split in two pieces and he died" Rose concluded putting it bluntly.

"What was he like" Josephine asked.

"Well his name was Jack and he was much like you. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He loved to draw and loved me very much that he was willing to risk his own life to save mine."

"Oh" replied Josephine.

"Why don't we go for ice cream with Danielle.?" Rose asked brushing away her tears.

"YAY" yelled Josephine going to get Danielle.

"Jack help me to be strong" Rose said tilting her head up to the ceiling with her eyes closed.

While in front of the ice-cream stand Rose spotted Molly Brown in a crowd and told Josephine to stay in line while she went to talk with Molly Brown. Rose took Danielle with her.

"Mummy!" Josephine yelled.

"One second dear." Rose said turning away.

"But I want ice-cream" yelled Josephine once again. She started to cry as a man walked up to her.

"Could I help you?" he asked sinking down to eye level.

"Yes please sir"

"What would you like?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"Just vanilla." she answered.

"He stood up and repeated her order. He handed her the ice-cream.

"Where are you parents.?" he asked

"My mums over there" she said pointing to Rose. The man could never mistake that red hair." And my daddy died in Titic.' she said pronouncing Titanic wrong. He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Can you give this to your mom?" he asked.

"Sure. Thank you for the ice-cream sir." Josephine said as she skipped of to Rose.

"Hi Josephine" said Rose.

"Mummy the man over there said to give you this." she said handing Rose the paper.

Rose took it and read it:

**"Make it count. Meet me at the clock" ( or in our case the ice cream stand)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Josephine asked looking at the shocked look on her mothers face.

"Nothing, you stay here with Danielle" Rose said running to the man.

"Hi there" he said.

"Jack" she said helplessly.

"I love you" Jack aid pulling her into his embrace. His started to kiss her passionately and sh fell deeper into his arms. They stood there for a while as Jack was ravishing her with his kisses..

"Mommy? Whose this?" Josephine asked tugging on Roses dress.

"Josephine, this is you father" Rose said starting to cry. Jack bent down and picked up his daughter into his and Roses arms.

"But you said he dies." Josephine stated.

"I thought he did but he is here now so we can be a family"

"Can we talk?" Jack directed to Rose.

"Oh right, Danielle!" Rose called for Danielle.

"Yes Rose" Danielle said once at her side.

"This is Jack and we need to talk so can you take Josephine.?" Rose asked.

"OH, defiantly" Danielle said taking Josephine's hand and shaking Jack's.

After they left Molly came over and said hello to Jack then went off. After she left Jack to Rose's hand and brought her to a near by fountain.

"Rose"

"Yes"

"We need to talk"

"I know. How did you survive?"

"Well I can only tell you that I thought I saw you at the surface and went to save you"

"Could you talk about it?"

"May be when I'm more comfortable with the subject".

"I love you"

"Will you marry me Rose?"

"Yes!" she screamed so loud that every one in the park turned to stare at them. "I thought that I would never see you again" Rose said starting to cry.

"I need a place to stay"

"Shop?" he asked picking her up.

"Ya. I found this old shop with furniture in it and made it my home."

"Show me the way"

When they got to the shop Rose insisted to be put down so that she could open the door. She showed him around the house until they arrived to her bedroom. He sat down on her bed and gestured for her to follow. She did.

He pulled her close unbuttoning her dress and kissing her. She placed her hands on his waist and started to undo his belt. She unbuttoned his shirt and he undid her corset pulling it off. They made a rerun of that fateful night that they had been separated.

"Put your hands on me Jack" Rose said placing his hand on her breast.

No words were spoken for the other new what would be said. They kissed each other passionately for the remainder of the night until Rose decided to fall asleep. Before she put her hand through his hair she spoke.

"To the stars" she turned on her side and fell asleep.

Rose woke to Jack's arm around her waist and Danielle screaming.

"Rose!"

The door burst open and Jack sat up while Rose pulled the bedspread up to her neck as she made her way closer to Jack's side. At the foot of the bed stood Cal.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Jack.

"No!!" Rose yelled throwing her arms around Jack's neck. "Cal leave us alone"

"I will not leave without you. Rose, you will marry me!" Cal spat back.

"Jack and I are engaged Cal. I don't love you. If you kill Jack I will kill myself. If you kill our daughter I will kill you. Either way you cannot have me." Rose said.

"Oh, so you have a daughter?" Cal asked.

"Yes, now leave us alone you know you cannot have Rose." Jack answered.

Being as stupid as Cal could get he had a questioned look on his face.

"Were you two just making love?" he asked. Jack and Rose looked at each other as if a deadly secret was brought up from the murky depths of the ocean and reveled to the worst possible person that you could think of.

Jack threw his legs over the end of the bed pulling on some boxers and some pants. He didn't bother to put a belt on. He just walked over to Cal as Cal raised his revolver and Jack punched him square on the nose. He fell to the hard wood floor with a thunk and Jack hoisted him up over his shoulder bringing him to his truck. Josephine was in the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Jack dragged Cal out the door. As Rose put on a nightgown Josephine ran to her as Jack threw Hockley into the back of the truck.

Jack rode to a remote place about 3 hours outside of New York and put Cal on the curb.

"Good luck finding us now." Jack said sarcastically to Cal's unconscious body.

It was already 3 in the late afternoon when Jack arrived home.

"Josephine finish your lunch" Rose said following Jack into their room.

Jack was pulling on his suspenders over a white shirt as Rose sat on the bed.

"What did you do to him?"

"I took him far away to a side of a road outside of New York"

"Do you think hell come back?" Rose asked rising to her feet and making her way to Jack .

Jack pulled her close taking her hands in his." Do you think he will?"

Rose shook her head and kissed him. She pulled away locking her gaze on his.

"Before you go talk to Josephine I need to tell you about her"

"OK" he said

"Josephine was named after our song in honor of you. She loves to paint and is as stubborn as you. She is not shy what so ever and loves to meet new people"

"Well we'll get along just fine I assure you Rose"

"Ok, lets do this"

As they entered the kitchen , fingers entwined, Josephine looked up noticing how much she looked like her father.

"Josephine your father wants to talk to you" Rose said kissing her on the forehead . As she walked over to the window Josephine followed her.

"Do I have to call him daddy?"

"Well I would like you to because he is. But you don't have to if you don't want to honey"

"I will" Josephine said as she walked over to the kitchen table to talk with her father.

Rose fiddled with her necklace while she leaned toward the window. She was hearing laughter behind her so she smiled knowing Jack and their daughter were getting along. She stared out into the city beyond. She watched the snow fall effortlessly to the ground. As snow flakes hit the window she examined each design. As she looked at them she thought they represented her life. The circle in the middle represented the people she loved coming back to her, and the parts sticking out were her arms outreached to welcome in anyone into her embrace.

She didn't realize Jack was beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer . She let him resting her head on his chest with her fingers still clucking the necklace.

"Jack…" Rose started but was cut off bye Jack touching his finger to her lips silencing her. They both started off into the distance for some time.

"Oh, we should get ready for dinner" Rose said looking toward Josephine as she prepared the dinner.

As they sat done to dinner about half an hour later Josephine started to eye the food then she reached for a piece of bread but Rose stopped her in her tracks.

"Before we eat I would like to say a prayer." Rose started.

"Mommy? What's a prayer?" Josephine asked.

"Well, you know at church when we all bow our heads and are really quiet." Rose asked

"Yes"

"Well people are talking to God and that is a prayer."

"Oh"

"Dear God. Thank you for this food that has been prepared for us from our family friend Danielle. And thank you for bringing Jack back to me so we can be a family. Amen" Rose finished as they passed around the food.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost 8 pm as Rose put Josephine to bed. Danielle said thank you for the prayer and also went off to bed.

"Mommy? Could you give me a bed time story?" Josephine asked as Rose was tucking her in.

"Ok dear. There once was a beautiful fairy princess named Josephine and she lived in the enchanted castle." Rose continued on with the story not knowing Jack was leaning on the door frame listening to her.

"and, Josephine went to be with prince James. And they lived happily ever after. The end." Rose concluded as she noticed that Josephine had already fallen asleep. She turned around not expecting to see Jack right there.

" You rally are a great mother." Jack said taking her hand leading them to what now is their bedroom.

"I didn't want her to have the childhood that I did"

"Ahhh" Jack said changing into some night clothes.

Rose pulled on a night gown and picked up were she left off n her book. Jack pulled out his sketch pad and began to draw her. She smiled seeing him in the corner of her eye.

It was now almost 1o o'clock and Rose had practically finished her book. She looked outside. Jack gave one final glance at him working being satisfies and put it away and looked at Rose. Rose took his hand and led him out side. The snow was still falling but more gently and serine than before.

Rose pulled Jack close.

"Jack, this is what I want our wedding to be like. You, me, Josephine and Danielle on a night like this"

"How about now?"

Rose pulled him more under the blanket of the dark sky. The stars up above had a certain new twinkle to them , and Rose could feel a change coming. The snow fell upon their heads as they looked into each others eyes deep into each others souls. The uncertainty of what would happen next began to claw at Jack as he pressed her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. She returned the kiss deepening it as she stood on her toes. It hurt almost like the night she and Jack went below decks to the party at steerage. The memories flooded over her like a huge wave crushing the moment. She blacked out and her knees gave in and she tumbled into Jack's arms.

Jack was shocked and pulled Rose closer.

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he pulled her up by the shoulders. Her head was limp as it rolled to the side. Jack slid his arm under her legs and his other behind her back and carried her to the house. He laid her on top of the bed on top of some blankets and knelt beside her. Jack placed his head on her heart listening to her heart beat soften. He pulled her up into his arms as he wept. He realized that he was loosing her and went to wake Danielle. She went to get a doctor as Jack tended to rose.

Feeling her forehead he was amazed at how hot she was. Josephine slowly approached the bed.

"Daddy? What happened to mommy?" she asked sounding scared. Jack pulled her close whispering into her ear.

"She will be fine. Can you get me a lot of cloths?"

"Sure "she said rushing off.

Jack rushed after her getting a bin of cold water. They got back to Rose's side soon enough. Placing the wet cloths around Rose's body Danielle arrived with the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose felt stinging in her sleep as memories engulfed her mind so that she was not able to move.

"_don't do it"_

"_stay back don't come any close"_

"_come on just give me your hand I'll pull you back over."_

"_No, stay were you are. I mean it. I'll let go"_

"_no, you wont"_

"_what do you mean no I wont. Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me"_

"_wee, you would have don't it already"_

"_your distracting me go away"_

"_I cannot. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you."_

"_don't be absurd. You will be killed "I'm a good swimmer"_

"_The fall allow would kill you"_

"_It'll hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."_

"_How cold?"_

"_Freezing maybe a couple degrees over. You ever been to Wisconsin?"_

"_What!?"_

"_well, they have some for the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa falls. I remember when I was a kid me and my dad would go ice fishing. Ice fishing is when………"_

"_I know what ice fishing is"_

"_Sorry, you just seemed like kind of an indoor girl. Anyways I fell through some thin ice. I'm telling you water that cold like that right down there it hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing you all over your body. You cant breath, you cant think, at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why IM not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hopping you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook here."_

"_Your crazy"_

_That's what everyone says. With all do respect miss. I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here. Come on give me your hand. You don't want to do this. I'm Jack Dawson."_

"_Rose DeWitt Buckator."_

"_I'm going to have to get you to right that one down for me"_

"_Why cant I be like you, Jack. Just head out for the horizon when ever I feel like it. Say we go to that pier. Even if we only just talk about it."_

"_No well do it. We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride the roller coaster till we throw up. Then we'll ride horses in the surf. Now you'll have to do it like a real cow boy. None of that side saddle stuff"_

"_you mean one leg on each side.?"_

"_yeah"_

_Can you show me?"  
_

"_sure if you'd like. _

"_Teach me to ride like a man"_

"_And chew tobacco like a man"_

"_And spit like a man"_

"_What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"_

"_No!"_

"_I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it"_

"_Jack, must you go?"_

"_Time for me to go row with the other slaves. Good night Rose"_

"_what you think a first class girl cant drink?"_

"_You alright?"_

"_So you think your big tough men. Lets see you do this. Hold this for me Jack. Hold it up. AHHHHHHHH!!!! I haven't done that in years."_

"_Hello Jack. I changed my mind. They said you might be up here.."_

"_Shhh. Give me your hand. Now close your eyes. Go on . Step up. Hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Step up onto the railing. Hold on. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"_

"_I trust you"_

"_Alright open your eyes."_

"_I'm flying, Jack"_

"_Come Josephine on my flying machine. Going up she goes. Up she goes"_

"_Jack I want you to draw me like one of you French girls wearing thins"_

"_alright"_

"_wearing only this"_

"_On the bed, the couch, lay down, put your arm back the way it was. Put your other arm up. That hand right by your face, there. Head down. Eyes on me keep your eyes on me, try to stay still"_

"_So serious. I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artist. Cant imagine Monet blushing."_

"_He does landscapes. Now stay still. No laughing."_

"_Were to miss?"_

"_To the stars. Put your hands on me Jack"_

"_Rose your so stupid!. Why did you do that!?_

"_No! Don't you go on saying your goodbyes Rose. You have to promise me. You will get away from here. Have babies and watch them grow. And you will die an very old woman warm in your bed. You have to promise me this Rose"_

"_I promise"_

"_Jack…. Jack….. There's a boat Jack…. Jack! ……….. Jack! I promise …. I will never let go"_


	6. Chapter 6

"is there anything else we can do?" Daniel asked the doctor looking down at Jack clutching Rose's hands. With his other hand on her pale face.

"No, I'm sorry" Dr. Jenkins said pulling the needle from Rose's hip. "All we can do is wait." he concluded as Jack tightened his grip on Rose.

"Almost to the front door the doctor looked back.

"Call me is anything goes awry"

"We will" Danielle said.

"Josephine you should go to bed now. Mommy will be here when you get up" Jack said standing up.

"Alright. Mommy is going to be ok, daddy." Josephine said giving Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned and left.

"I should be getting to bed soon also. I have to go to work soon."

"Alright. Obviously I'll be here." Jack said.

She closed the door behind her. Jack made his way to the other side of the bed, laying by Rose's side.

"Rose don't do this to me. I don't want to loose you again" Jack said squeezing her hands together tightly. Her hands were ice cold like the night that they were separated. He pulled the blanket over her up to her shoulders.

Not wanting to leave her side he left the room. Paining him to walk away to get the hot water. He got back to the room placing the hot cloths over her. He lay next to her watching her chest rise then fall. He started thinking about how Rose felt when she let him go. Jack felt he was letting her go. It ate at his heart. He didn't want to but tears rolled down his face and down his neck. They created little stains on the sheets. He could smell the salt.

"Rose, I'm not ready to let you go" he whispered grasping her hands.

He stayed by her side sleeping lightly.

She only got worse. The doctor came daily bringing her medication and the needle.

2 months past and Rose missed Josephine's 6th birthday.

3 months later the doctor came back with a sour look o n his countenance.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked eagerly.

"It pains me to say it but she's most likely not to come back. Leave her be." He answered.

"NO. No!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said as he left.

Jack ran to Rose's side pulling her hands to his lips.

"Rose you promised. Its not your time to leave. Come back to me Rose. I cant leave you again. Come back!" Jack said crying.

The pulse weakened in her wrist. Jack noticed and cried harder. He got up and gave the longest most passionate kiss that neither of them had received or given.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sat in the middle of the bed that night pulling Rose into his lap. He placed her head on his shoulder, caressing her hair. He cried harder and harder. He leaned up against some pillows pilled behind him not letting go of the grip on his love. He hugged her closer knowing he'll never hear her voice again, feel her touch his cheek so gently, or whisper in his ear her love for him. Thinking of this only made him cry harder. Again he was in thought. No more of Rose's smell, caressing, or words of wisdom. Most of all he will miss the look of joy in her green, blue eyes.

Danielle and Josephine new what was happening. They cried into each others arms as they let Jack have is time with Rose.

He watched as her stomach stopped moving up as she inhaled. He knew that he had lost her forever.

"ROSE!!!" he cried pressing her body closer to his. He cried harder wanting to kill himself. He actually thought of this so he could be in heaven with his love. As he lay there rocking back and forth he felt some one squeeze his neck. He opened his clouded eyes looking down at Rose.

A/N : HAHAHAHAHA I love cliff hangers. Don't you ? They are totally the BOMB!!!!! Ill update soon like Wednesday or something. Leave you thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwww to bad for me no more cliff hanger.!! ****L**

As if by magic hr eyes opened little by little. Her eyes filled with dread and joy at the same time. The look that Jack thought that he would never see again.

"Jack" she whispered quietly only for him to hear.

"Don't try to speak Rose. I love you. I love you. I love you. And I always will" He kissed her knowing that she would not have enough strength to kiss him or even hug him back, but they both needed the comfort.

He pulled her close until Rose tried to push away because he was hugging her to hard.

"I'm sorry Rose. I've just missed you so much" he said kissing the bridge of her nose.

"I love you to" she said in a voice crackly and low.

Rose's eyes were growing heavy so Jack placed her under the blankets and kissed her one last time. He thought this could truly be a night he would rest well.

Rose woke up weary from her long winters nap. With every bit of energy that her sleep gave her, she lay on her side looking at Jack resting peacefully. She noticed bags under his eyes so she let him sleep, because he probably hasn't slept for months. She noticed she was still tired so she wrapped her arm around him and hesitated her head on him chest.

A few hours later Jack felt a pressure on his chest and opened his eyes. Rose was sleeping with her head on him. He felt for his hand and started to thumb it.

Her eyes opened a little at a time. He could feel her eye lashes flutter against his chest.

"Good morning, my dear" Rose said sitting up.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been away from us?" Jack asked.

"No. How long?"

"5 months. And your pregnant." Jack said pointing to her chest.

"Jack!! I missed knowing the coming of our next child and Josephine's birthday"

"You sure did"

"I need to see my daughter." Rose said trying to get up ( the key word here is trying). She was not succeeding.

"No. I'll bring her to you. You are going to rest , take care of our baby and take your medicine, and take care of your self." Jack said getting up.

Jack found Josephine packing a lunch bag for school.

"Josephine. Come here. " Jack said hugging her. " stay home from school today. Mommy just woke up. " Jack said leading her to Rose.

"Mom!" Josephine screamed as she ran to Rose.

" Josephine. I love you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you in the past months."

" I love you too mom, and don't be sorry because you couldn't control that" Josephine said hugging her mom tighter.

"I'm going to call the doctor" Jack said heading toward the phone.

"Cant I reunite with my family first, Jack?" Rose asked almost whining.

"No I want you to be healthy. I want to know what happened. And I believe that you do too. : jack said as Rose nodded.

"So Josephine, how does it feel to be 6 now?" Rose asked focusing all of her attention on her daughter.

"Not much different. Mommy why is your stomach so big? You haven't been eating a lot lately"

"Well, I'm pregnant. Your going to be a big sister!"

"Really?! UI cant wait to tell Alison at school. She will be so jealous."

Rose laughed looking at the joy in her daughters eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/:N sorry im so late for updating lot going on so here's chapter 9 and just to let you know im truly evil I took a quiz and im officially 56 evil!!!!! Muahahahahahahaha any who here's chapter 9**

The doctor came around noon and Josephine had along mother daughter moment with Rose. Rose realized that she could not survive without her daughter. Josephine was everything Rose would ever want to be. The doctor said that Rose was fine and did not know what went wrong and he said she should be taking the medications he gave her and stay in bed. He told them that the baby was also healthy.

Josephine left to go make a lunch and Jack and Rose talked.

"Rose I never thought that I would ever see you again"

"But I'm here now" Rose said putting a hand on Jack's cheek.

"Rose make this life count and don't ever forget your promise you made in the Atlantic"

"How could I?"

"I don't know"

"Jack I love you"

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I think I need to do something for you." Rose said with a chuckle in her voice.

"I know Fabri died on Titanic and so did Tommy. So if this new baby is a boy can we name him after them? They were really the only friends I even bothered to make."

"Of course Jack" Rose said tearing up. She leaned in and kissed him.

It was the end of the school year and Josephine was to enter 1st grade. The baby was due a month later and they heard some disturbing news.

Cal was sent to jail for robbing a bank when he became broke. He made sure that everyone knew that he was going to get revenge on Dawson.

The family didn't know how he would but they always stayed alert.

**A:N/ I know its short but reviews are appreciated even flames!!**


	10. an

A/:N My dearest readers, I have now become a starving artist. Due to my little brother, an empty ice cream bowl, my father, and this computer. Long story, anyways my dad banned me from my computer for the whole summer. I am writing this to you under the cover of midnight. My father threatened to throw my computer in the pool. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but this is killing me. I wanted to cry but he would just mock me because he thinks this is a stupid thing. So I cry like a mad woman on the inside. I will now be updating less and less often during this summer, for suspicion of my family especially my sister. Another long story. I am sorry about this because I will have no time to check my grammar mistakes. Bare with me and give me courage to become the staring artist that has now immerged through the darkness of my writing and reading through fanfiction. I must leave. (I know I sound drastic but you all are writers and might be able to feel my pain). No one can silence my voice. I will write. I'm being dramatic but that's just my personality.

I love you all

Annalise ,AKA Annasweets


	11. Chapter 10

**A:/N: Annasweets here I know it took long but you know I am now a starving artist. ( can you call writing art?) What ev here is evil!**

It was the last day of school and Josephine and her friend Alison were allowed to walk home because their neighborhood was close to the school.

"Alison, can you hold my coat for a minute?" Josephine said giving her to Alison. She reached into her bag and pulled out a picture.

"This is for you" Josephine said handing her friend the picture as they aproched Alison's front door.

"Oh thank you Josephine its beautiful. I have to go now I'll see you over the summer." Alision said opening the door.

Josephine said good bye and continued down the street. Almost to the end where she was about to take the right turn onto her street Cal walked as calm as ever out of an alleyway, pulling out a revolver from his dirty tux.

"This is for you Dawson" Cal said as he pulled the trigger taking the breath right out of Josephine's lungs as she stood there unable to more even before she was shot. He stood there in amazement at what he has done. He felt a sense of accomplishment take over him. Cal ran down the street passing her body.

"Josephine, you forgot your coa--" Alison started as she came out of her house. She dropped the coat at her feet as her hands flew to her mouth while she ran screaming back into her house.

Jack heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. Josephine should have been home a while ago and he knew for sure that she had a key.

"Mr. Dawson?" An officer asked standing on the stoop in front of the house.

"Yes?" Jack asked worriedly.

"There is no easy way to say this but, your daughter, Josephine, was just murdered by Caldon Hockley on her way back from school."

Jack felt a lump in form in his throat as he stood in silence. Rose gave out a cry from their room. Apparently she had heard.

He nodded to the officer and make his way to Rose. They held each other close crying onto each other hopping that by some miracle she could come back into their lives just as Jack had come back into Rose's life.

**Im sorry but it just had to be done. I know she was 6 and all but I was in an AEM ( Annalise Evil Moment) It works out even though Rose's life sucks right now. Please review flamers are most defiantly accepted.**

an awsome link to a holicost story thats not mine please read it (I cannt give a link but its under movies, schindler's list, finding love during the holocaust)


	12. Chapter 11

** A/:N: Sorry about the delay readers, and some good news: IM not a starving artist anymore. But getting ready for high school and saying good bye to friends, and finishing up my summer reading, school became my first priority. Anywho here is the next chaptie, and again sorry for killing Josephine but it had to be done.**

Rose refused to she the body of her daughter and make plans for the funeral. She could not bare the thought that she would never see her daughter again.

A week past of crying and screaming. Jack took some time off from his job to be with Rose which seemed to be the logical thing to do, but they didn't have a lot of money, so this put them back a ways. That Saturday night Rose carefully got out of bed and made her way to her daughters room. She ran her fingers along the picture covered wall. She stopped at one. It was of Rose, Jack, and Josephine, and Rose was holding a baby in her arms. The caption at the bottom read " My Perfect Family, We Could Never Be Separated." Rose started to cry. She walked (waddled) over to Josephine's bed. She took hold of the pillow and held it close. Rose remembered the next day was Sunday. Although she rarely went to church she knew tomorrow would be the day to go to church and praise God.

"Why God? Why did my daughter have to die?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Jack heard her and came to the room. He fund Rose clutching Josephine's pillow crying harder than ever. He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Rose hugged him back.

"Jack, how are we going to get by?"

We will get by, after all we are Dawsons" he answered with a smile.

"Well, I'm not one _yet_. But Jack she's gone. I'll never see her again!" Rose said crying.

"Rose, listen to your heart."

She looked up into his deep sea blue eyes.

"What is it telling you? Is it saying that you will never see her again?"

Rose shook her head grabbing Jack's arms. She lay down on Josephine's bed pilling Jack along side her. She wrapped his arm around her waist and held his hand. She fell asleep inhaling the sent of Josephine's room.

A week later Rose was in the hospital ready to have their next child. It was the night of July 2nd when they baby came.

Rose gave birth to two healthy twins. A boy and a girl. Jack named the boy after his friends on Titanic. His name became Thomas Fabritzio Dawson. Rose named the daughter. Her name was now Clara Margret Dawson.

They planned to move to Wisconsin away from Cal and towards country. Rose stayed in the hospital for 5 more days as Jack bought a house in Wisconsin and shipped most of their things there. The house was an old farm with a pond in the backyard and a barn nearby. The house had five bedrooms and was close to town.

Rose's doctor came into her room once she was packed and dressed.

"Jack is in the waiting room with Thomas and Clara. You are all set to go Mrs. Dawson."

"thank you" Rose said with the thought that she and Jack were still only engaged but she let it go. She liked to be known as Mrs. Dawson.

Jack was in the waiting room as the doctor had said. Jack was holding Thomas and a nurse was holding Clara.

Rose took Clara from the nurse and said her good byes. Jack and Rose headed to the front door to a car waiting for them on the other side. Before they left the train station they stopped at the graveyard. The twins were asleep as the knelt by the grave marker.

_**Josephine Regina Dawson**_

_**November 15 1912- June 8 1918**_

_**Beloved Daughter, Great Friend,**_

_**Artist**_

There was an Angel right next to her name. Rose outlined the angel with her fingertips as the tears began to fall on the stone. Jack held Thomas in one arm as the other wrapped around Rose. His tears fell along side her.

Once their goodbyes were said they went off to the train station.


End file.
